Arkadia High: Year 9 (A The 100 AU Fanfic)
by The100Trash
Summary: Welcome to our first fanfiction on this account! This is a The 100 fanfic and it is AU. It will take place in a High School setting. Also, there are two authors writing this story, so if the style of writing changes, it should be alternating by chapter. The POV will be in 3rd person unless there are very emotional chapt. This fic will be VERY TRIGGERING so please check chapter one!


_**A/N:**_ **Hey there! Welcome to our first fanfiction on this account! Before this chapter starts we would like to explain a few things; this is a The 100 fanfic and it is AU. It will take place in a High School setting. Also, there are two authors writing this story, so if the style of writing changes, it should be alternating by chapter. The POV will be in 3rd person unless there are very emotional chapters in which we will notify you of POV switch. Characters may be OOC but we intend to stay as close as possible, considering the whole AU thing… We are doing each year in school as a different story, so you should see 4 collaborative fanfics from us, as well as anything we choose to write otherwise. We have accounts on Ao3, , Wattpad and Tumblr, the links will be in our profile.**

 **WARNING: This fanfic will be** _ **VERY TRIGGERING**_ **, we have plotted out the story and there will be things like Rape, Substance use and abuse, smut (some underage), bullying, suicide and depression, deaths and many relationships (both straight and lesbian/gay).  
**

 **(Please note that these warnings are things that may occur within the series and not necessarily this fic)**

 _Today is the day that will create friendships and end past intimacies;_

 _The day that will determine popularity and peer groups;_

 _The day that will put every single person in their place on the hierarchy;_

 _Today is the first day of high school._

"Clarke? Are you almost ready?" Abby asks as she enters her daughter's room.

Clarke gives her mother a nervous smile and nods.

"Just give me a minute…" She mumbles.

"Well don't take too long; my first shift at the hospital starts in 15 minutes and I don't want to be late." Abby insists.

Clarke finishes braiding her hair and picks out her favorite jeans with her most comfortable jacket. The blonde considers changing her outfit for the third time this morning but decides against it. She puts on her father's ring and follows her mother into the kitchen.

"I made you eggs and hashbrowns; your favorite!" Abby exclaims.

"You're the best, mom." Clarke is thankful that her mother has been there for her at any moment needed, her whole life. It's been 5 years since her father died, and without Abby, she never could have coped.

Clarke takes a bite of her meal and moans.

"You know, if these eggs were a boy I'd be screwing him right here on this table!" She grins.

"Really, Clarke?" Abby frowns at her.  
"Lighten up Mom, I'm just joking" Clarke explains,

"I know…" Her mother exhales. They rush out to the car after wolfing down their food and put on their seat belts; Abby speeds so they won't be late.

"Do you have your lunch, Clarke?" She asks,

"Yes, Mom…"  
"Did you remember your pencils and binder?" She insists,

"Yes, I did Mom." Clarke exhales loudly,

"Okay, but did you - " her daughter cuts her off, "Yes Mom, I am completely ready for school. You don't have to baby me anymore, I'll be fine."

They pull into the parking lot and Clarke jumps out of the car.

"I'll pick you up at four, have a great first day! Love you." Abby shouts as she drives away.

"Love you too!" Clarke shouts back. Clarke sees familiar faces and gives some of her old friends a small smile. She walks towards the doors and down the hallway towards her locker, number 42. Low and behold, standing beside her locker are her friends Raven and Octavia talking to Raven's boyfriend Finn.  
"-and that is how you bury a body." Finn smirks,

"Impressive, thanks for the tips. You go to space over the summer too?" Clarke smolders.  
"Woah, feeling a bit spicy today Clarke? Might wanna tone it down or you'll be in detention…" Finn jokes.

Well, Clarke should _not_ have taken that as a joke; in English with Mr. Kane, she asked the teacher how he could possibly be married with his attitude, Kane replied with the fact that his wife had died and he was simply not ready to move on. Clarke had detention during lunch on her _first day_. However, during English, she also met some new friends named Monty, Jasper, and Maya. The boys were very immature but they seemed kind-hearted. Maya was very quiet and she was dressed to the minimal. She wore a crop to that wrapped around to her back without straps. She wore short-shorts and flip-flops; definitely not an appropriate outfit to wear on the first day… In English, a new aspect of the curriculum is speaking another language on top of English, so they begin to learn Trigedasleng, a language native to Arkadia.

In second period Clarke had Geography with Mr. Pike. They learned about the physical geography of Arkadia and some minimal history on the Arkadia Falls. Arkadia is in North-Western America. It is just past the mountains and is very lush with a coast of the Pacific as one of the town borders. Arkadia is located on the coast of Oregon, but not many know of the town as it is not labeled on any maps or databases and it is a newly inhabited paper town. Clarke sits in a group with Miller and Harper who she knows from elementary school and a boy named Bryan.

Lunch comes around and detention begins in room 105. There are only five people in the room including Clarke and Finn; Clarke is in between Finn and a girl from grade 10. The older girl drops her pencil and Clarke quickly picks it up for her, introducing herself.  
"Awe I love your name! Mine is Lexa," The girl begins.

Clarke is lost in her eyes and her luscious pink lips smiling to her and does not hear a thing she says other than 'Lexa' and 'name'. Clarke thinks back to a time where she had seen such beauty or ever found someone that attractive but can't.  
"Clarke? Clarke are you okay?" Lexa shakes her, static shocking Clarke back to reality.

"What? Hm yeah. Yeah, I'm here." Clarke mumbles.

"Ladies, no talking!" Mr. Pike shouts.

Clarke sits still and quietly, taking in all of the mysterious girl next to her. The bell goes after 39 agonizing minutes and she leaves for art class with Mr. Lincoln. The only memorable thing from art was how hot Octavia found the teacher, and that would be _no_ good for her grades; thankfully Clarke saw him as a teacher and nothing more. After art Clarke went to drama with Ms. Anya and they learned the basics of staging and tableau. It was nearing the end of the class and Miller, Monty, Maya, Clarke and Bryan waited at the door.

"Today. Absolutely. Sucked." Clarke says, exasperated.

"It'll only get better from here!" Ms. Anya replied, cheerfully.

The bell goes and the students rush through the halls to their lockers and out the door. The mass of students is extremely overbearing and stressful so Clarke exits quickly and waits for her mom in the parking lot. Clarke waits and waits and waits but her mom never shows. She is prepared to walk when Finn walks out of the doors from another detention.

"Hey, Clarke! Clarke!" He gets her attention. "Want a ride home? I have to go that way anyway." He offers,

"Why not?" She says and gets in the passenger seat. They drive the 20 minutes it takes to get to Clarke's house chatting about their causes of detention,

"I sassed a teacher… Kane. He got mad but it was fair." Clarke admits.

"Please tell me it wasn't about his marriage…" Finn begs.

"It was," Clarke cringes, "why?".

"I was there for the same reason…" Finn follows the cringe trend.

Later, Clarke is on the phone with Raven talking about all that juicy gossip from the first day;

"I think O' has it out for Mr. Lincoln" Raven laughs

"I thought the _same_ thing! Oh, and by the way, don't talk about Mr. Kane's marriage. Just. Don't." Clarke warns her friend.

"What happened in detention?" Raven questions.

"Well there was this girl - from grade ten I think - anyway she was stunning with like six heart emojis. I added her online a when I got home. Ooh, let's check if she's accepted!" Clarke squeals

Clarke logs onto Favebook, (Which is nothing similar to anything here in the real world. Nope. You're crazy) and screams when she see's her new friends face.

 _Today, Clark made many new friends._

 _Today, Clarke fit in with the detention kids._

 _Today, Clarke forgot about her past in her new adventure._

 _Today was the first day of high school._


End file.
